


The Reason

by velocitygrass



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kinkofthemonth, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-21
Updated: 2007-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:48:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1405423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velocitygrass/pseuds/velocitygrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He <em>was</em> very hot for Rodney, but that wasn't the reason why he did it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "12 Kinks of Xmas" challenge of kinkofthemonth for the kink "Dominance/Submission".

Sometimes John dragged Rodney into the closest supply closet to blow him.

Rodney thought it was because John was so hot for Rodney that he couldn't keep his hands—and mouth—off him.

John didn't correct him.

He _was_ very hot for Rodney, but that wasn't the reason why he did it.

It wasn't because he loved feeling the weight of Rodney's cock on his tongue, even though he did.

It wasn't that he got hard when Rodney pushed into his mouth, so far that John was literally breathless. Even though it happened every time.

It wasn't how John loved it when Rodney ran his hands through his hair, first softly and then more urgently until he held John's head in a tight grip. Although he loved it a lot.

It wasn't even the noises that Rodney made, harsh whispers, half moans, and suppressed groans. Even though John reveled in every one of them.

No, the reason was that when they did this in his or Rodney's room, Rodney always dragged him to bed sooner or later.

And sometimes—though he didn't think he'd ever tell Rodney—John just wanted to be on his knees before Rodney—and stay there.

He wanted to look up to Rodney, while Rodney fucked his mouth with abandon.

And when John knelt for Rodney—and he didn't think he'd ever fully admit it to himself—his thoughts of "Rodney. Rodney. Rodney." sounded almost like a prayer.


End file.
